The Pain Leaves When You're Here
by The Marauders3
Summary: It's Lily and James' 6th year at Hogwarts. The Marauders are causing more havoc then ever before and Lily and James keep on getting closer. James helps Lily threw hard times. And what's this...Sirius is a hero in a later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers tickled as she moved them across the smooth paper. She blinked back tears and her heart sank, she read over it again. '_No' _ she thought. '_This can't be happening. This can't be happening to me!'_

She lay her head against the pillow, that two seconds ago was supporting her so she could sit up. Someone came bursting threw her door. She whipped around to look at the tall raven haired figure that watched her.

The teenage boy sat next to her. "Hey. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He put some of her ginger and red hair behind her ear. "I-I-" she couldn't seem to say the words that were taunting her.

"I mean-" she sniffed. "-It's just-" he interrupted her. "You can't believe they're really gone. The people who've loved you for all these years, just gone. And you weren't there with them when they did die. And you just know that if you were there-then they wouldn't be-" it was her turn to cut him off. "-dead." He nodded.

"James, thank you. Thank you." He hugged her. "Come on. We better go down to breakfast before they think we're up to something" they both started to laugh. Lily wiped the tears off the face that belonged to her broken heart.

"James?" he looked up at her, instead of his large feet. "Can I ask you something?" she said causally.

"You just did" there was silence. "Can I ask you something else?" she asked. "You just did" he said smirking. "UGH! Can I ask you something besides this question, and the two before it?"

"Sure." He smiled. She smiled back-but it soon faded away. "How do you know what it feels like-" he cut her off.

"-to lose someone?"

"Yah?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised how dangerous parks are, or at least when there are…" he looked up. He saw that she was confused. "My little sister died, she was seven." They stopped walking, he turned to face her. "Mom and Dad had left to go shopping it was Christmas Eve, they said to watch over Amelia, she asked if she could play in the park-I said 'Yes'. I didn't go with her. It was a full moon." Lily felt like crying after she saw James' eyes.

"This werewolf got to her-ripped her to shreds. They say-" he was trying to fight back tears. "They say she put up a good fight. I'll never forgive myself for being so god damn stupid!" he yelled. There was silence threw-out the corridor.

It was true. James had lost his sister three years ago. And Lily had just got news that her muggle parents were dead. Fortunately or not, depending on how you look at it, Lily's sister-Petunia- was still alive.

Things were quiet around the castle for the next four days. Rumors of Death Eaters rising were spreading threw every newspaper- alas it made all the students talk. Rumors of Slytherin's parents being Death Eaters were the most common.

"Sirius!" someone called. He turned around "Lily!" he called, hurry up. She ran up to him.

"What's the rush?" she asked. "I need to meet James somewhere in ten minutes. An-"

"Can I come?" she asked. "No, you can't come."

"Why not?" there was silence. "It's a guy thing." He lied. "Oh fine be that way. You're probably looking at porn or something gross like that. Oh what?" she asked looking at his confused face. "porn?" he asked.

"My god. You've never- oh well. Anyways it's a uhm muggle thing…I guess" her voice trailed off. "Anyways" she said gripping her book bag and taking two things out of it. "For James" she said handing him a- "You got him a snitch?" he asked.

"Yah his initials are carved into it." She smiled. "I want a girlfriend so she'll make one for me!" he beamed.

"Sirius that's absolutely ridiculous. A.) that's the wrong reason to have a girlfriend. B.) You aren't a seeker you're a Chaser and C.) You do have girlfriends. It's just the problem is you have a different one every week." She explained.

"Oh and can you give this to Remus for me." She handed him a letter. It was folded four times. "Yah," he said. "What is it?"

"A note" she yelled before running up the stairs she had just come down. "Don't look at it" she said looking down at him. Sirius nodded.

As he walked out the castle he looked at the note.

_Remus I know._

_P.S._

_Sirius, I told you not to read this!_


	2. Tower

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing-please review again.  Peace**

"James!" Sirius called as he ran to were he was supposed to meet his best friend. "James" he called again, stopping right before he was to knock into his friend. "Common Siri, we'll be late." There was silence. "James we'll be more then late. Lily knows." James stopped trying to usher his furry friend.

"What?" James asked, not sure he hear Sirius correctly "Did you just say-"

"Lily knows! She gave this note to me to give to Remus and she told me not to open-of course I being me had to open it and my eyes started wandering…and I swear! I accidentally read it. And It said 'Remus I know'" he took a deep breathe after his run on sentence.

"No way"

"Yah"

"No"

"Yah"

No, how could she have found out?" he asked astonished. "I didn't tell her" Sirius said quickly not wanting to be pinned for this crime.

"Common Siri, we have no time to chatter here, I fear we're already late as it is. Remus doesn't wait for us remember" They both ran off for the whomping willow.

Lily watched from the Astronomy Tower as she saw the dog and stag run across the cold, fogged night. 'Sirius has got to be the dog' she thought to herself.

"Hello Miss Evans" she turned around her heart beating at a rapid speed. "Oh uhm-good evening Professor Dumbledore, what brings you up here?" she asked trying to act calm.

"Funny Lily I was about to ask you that too." She blushed. "I was just looking at…the Forbidden Forest, I mean-we can't go in it, so I wanted to see…" her voice trailed off. "Professor honestly I can't tell you why I'm up here-there is a story behind it that I can't…" there was a pause. "You know don't you?" she asked. "You know-you'd have to, do all the teachers know?" she asked.

"No what?" he responded calmly. "Fine moon isn't it" there was a sparkle in his voice. "Sir, may I ask you something?"

"You may"

"How is it James and Sirius aren't getting bit by Remus if he can't control himself and actions?"

"I do not know, but we all have are secrets and I'm sure they do to, some larger then others…or hairier then other" he winked "but we all have secrets. And we hope that if a friend is to find a secret they don't go tell the whole school, I'm sure they'd appreciate that, don't you." She nodded.

"Alas, I'm needed in my office. Good evening Miss Evans." Before leaving. "Bye Professor" she sighed and sat down against the wall.

Nothing was making since, and she was extremely tired. Her head was aching to an extreme level and her eyes blurred. She hurried back to the Girl's dorm before she fell asleep at her current location.


End file.
